


From little acorns grow

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Michaelmas 2020, Michaelmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: He likes to grow plants - they remind him of life back in the Garden.  Especially the bonsai, stubbornly reaching for the sun even after being crippled at some twisted whim of their creator. They don't care how he looks like, and they never judge.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	From little acorns grow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do I Wanna Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660401) by [ArcaneHackist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHackist/pseuds/ArcaneHackist). 




End file.
